The present invention relates to arming systems.
Arming systems may be used to safely arm a variety of systems such as, for example, ordinance, rockets, or missiles. Such arming systems often include a variety of sensors and mechanisms that operate in a sequence to prevent undesired arming and/or ignition of the systems.